


Eyes Worth Reading

by thriftysteps



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, introspective, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Etho asked for Bdubs' eyes to be bigger.Bdubs complied then realized he couldn't hide anything anymore.
Relationships: Etho & Bdoubleo100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Eyes Worth Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one thing where Etho asked for Bdubs' eyes to be bigger lol.

The eyes are the window to the soul. 

Bdubs considered himself an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve and let people know how he felt through no words of his own, but through his expressions and tones. Of course, he mostly let people in on his more surface-level thoughts which were light-hearted at worst, but he was sure that no one would question his sincerity. 

That was why, when Etho wished for his eyes to be bigger, Bdubs was a little shocked. It was in the way he mentioned it after his light-hearted request for infinite diamonds. It was the way Etho looked directly at him with one brow slightly raised. As if Etho knew. 

Well, after some thought, Bdubs complied. He figured he could somehow continue his charade of being the person who wears his heart on his sleeve, the person who is easily read, and who doesn’t have any pressing issues that trouble him. 

So his eyes were bigger now. Wide and open. Expressive. Controlled. No one had to know what he was actually thinking. No one would be able to tell. They’d be too distracted by his beautiful, sparkling eyes to take a closer look. 

But when he met with Etho again after his transformation, he realized he couldn’t hide anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
